gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
IceClimber 3DS
Characters Main Characeters Yours- (you name them and choose their colors and their facial expression) Tutorial Teachers- Nana & Popo Rivals- Terra & Toro Siblings- Mana & Loko Royalty- Laura & Coco Enemies Spike Hawk - it's teeth are really sharp and they're known to live in high places. Hatchling - A baby spike hawk that has a protective shell/ Hammer Gob - A short, but strong, creature that uses tree bark as a weapon. Anti Climbers - Ice climbers who hog the mountains. Hammer Bug - A hammer shaped bug. Bosses Mountaun- A mountain that came alive from contact with a magic eggplant. Mega Spike- A Spike Hawk that was made giant by an eggplant. Hammer Gob King- A big Hammer Gob that guards one of the eggplant. Mega Anti Climber- A anti Climber that ate the eggplant and was given powers. (Strength and agility) Eggton- A Hatchling that hates Ice Climbers and ate an eggplant and became huge. Mini Bosses Terra & Torro- they challenge you to a race occasionally Mana & Loko- they test your strength in a battle sometimes Poison Climbers- They have poisonous hammers and use them to keep you off their mountain Red Volcano- A volcano that erupts and you have to make it to the top of a mountain beffore it reaches you and dodge the lava bombs. Metal Climbers- Ice climbers that ate a small portion of an eggplant and became matalic, (it was then stolen by Mega Spike) Customizing your ice climbers you choose their clothing color, hair, facial expression, and hammer (wooden, plastic, or metal). wood is balanced, plastic is faster attack speed but lower damage, and metal does mega damage but lowers attack speed. Royal has to be unlocked and upgrades attack and attack speed. the fire hammer is another one you can unlock and changes your projectile to fireballs. You also choose which boots you use. you only start off with leather boots. you can unlock bounce and plastic boots. Unlocks there are some things you can unlock. #MARIO JACKET #PEACH HAIR #ROYAL HAMMER #PLASTIC HAMMER #METAL HAMMER #FIRE HAMMER #2D RACE MODE #2D BATTLE MODE #BOUNCE SHOES (make you jump higher) #PLASTIC BOOTS (make you run faster) Gameplay Ice Climbers 3DS would be a 3d fightng/ racing game. you would have to race something to the top of a mountain or get challeneged by someone/ something to a battle. there is also build mode where you can make a mountain/ city and explore/ race / battle others in it. Modes Novice Climber- every thing goes a little slower and the tutorial is taken. Intermediate Climber- everything goes at a normal pace and the tutorial can be taken. Experienced Climber- everything goes faster and enemies are buffened and no tutorial is taken. Expert Climber- Every thing goes much faster and enemies are buffened and races end faster. Build- make a mountain/city and challenge others (online) 1 & 2- you are paired with another person and played story mode. (online) King Mode- youplay as the king and queen against bosses and mini bosses Controls Button~ battle control~ Race Control~ Build Control D-Pad MVE/JMP MVE/JMP/SJMP MOVE CURSOR X Pause Pause Menu Y Attack Attack Color A Projectile Dash Delete B Shield Shield Place Touch Special Nothing Place Drag Nothing Move Nothing RShoulder NOTHING Switch Leader Save Story Prologue The King and Queen keep magic eggplants behind their throne, not knowing what they would do if they were to come in contact. then, ice breaks under the eggplants and they are carried to several different places. the royalty call the 6 climbers (yours, rivals, and siblings) to find the eggplants and you are each given special gloves to keep from having the effect of the egg plant used on you. Epilogue You return all the eggplants to the refrozen ice and all is well. the next day, the ice is alive with extraordinary strength, size, and agility. you have to wait through the credits to see the epilogue and fight this boss. It would be a fight in the first part, race in the second, and build something to contain it in the third. you are then known as a hero and more customizations are onlocked along with kong mode. you fight all the bosses as the king and queen with the royal hammer. Extra *The special for ice climbers is that they hit you in the face with their hammer *Colors include Pink Red Green Orange Yellow Blue Gray Black Brown and White *Custimizables include Hair Facial Expression and Color of gloves and clothes *Special Jump (race) is the other ice climber throws you to a ledge and then you pull the other one up *Special Jump (battle) is the other ice climber swings you once like a lasso (attack) then you grab a ledge and pull the other one up *special jump is the third jump *when an ice climber is ko'd (race), they follow the living one. they become transparent, get a halo, and the special jump cant be used. the attack is also slightly weakened. *when an ice climber is ko'd (battle), the other one is forced to come out *the regular projectile is throwing your hammer at the enemy. *the duck projectile is blowing frost breath at the enemy *the jump projectile is hitting ice at the enemy *the regular attack is hitting the enemy with your hammer (race & battle) *the mobile attack is spinning at your enemy with your hammer out (race & battle) *the jump attack is backflipping with your hammer out *the duck attack is sweeping the enemy off their feet with your hammer (race & battle) *moving while blocking makes you dodge *Jumping on enemies does damage (RACE) (Mario Jacket unlock required) Category:Video Games Category:Games